


My Only Comfort Is You

by NotWhatSherl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Laura Hale, Controlling Family, Disapproving Family, Evil Gerard Argent, F/M, Good Kate Argent, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Original Character Death(s), Peter and Chris are the same age, Swearing, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Young Chris Argent/Peter Hale, petopher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhatSherl/pseuds/NotWhatSherl
Summary: Peter is distant. He now has blue eyes. How did he get them and will he be saved from the darkness around his heart?





	My Only Comfort Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Talia POV

Talia shifts over as her husband, James, walks into the living room and sits down next to her. Her mother and father are sitting across the room from them.

“What’s going on?” James asks her.

Just as she’s about to reply, her younger brother, Peter, who’s sixteen, burst into the room, apologising profusely for his lateness and saying that he came as quickly as possible. His hair’s ruffled, his clothes are messed up, his lips are swollen and bruised and he smells of sex, smoke, and gunpowder.

“Where were you?” their mother demands.

“I was at, uh, a friend’s.” he stumbles over his words and his heartbeat is unsteady, knowing full well that everyone can tell he’s lying.

“A friend’s house?” their mother shrieks, “A friend’s house?”

“Yes!” an exasperated Peter yells back at her.

“You’ve been disappearing off and staying out late and you still haven’t told us who this so called friend of yours is! You’ve been so distant lately that you won’t even talk to Talia!”

“It’s none of your business where I’ve been!”

“I’m your mother! Of course it is!”

“Just leave me alone!” Peter pushes past their father and heads towards the stairs.

“Not until you tell where you’ve been going, young man!”

“I said, LEAVE. ME. ALONE!” this time he roars, his fangs protruding and his eyes glowing a cold blue colour.

Silence fills the room as everyone takes in the sight of Peter’s eyes, realising what they must mean. It meant that Peter, normally fun loving sixteen year old Peter, had murdered an innocent.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” their mother was angry now.

Without a word, Peter broke down in tears and sprinted up the stairs. Everyone winced as his bedroom door slammed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. Hopefully I’ll be able to update my other stories as well now that I’ve finished my exams. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
